At Last
by baby rush 0131
Summary: Big Time Rush has ended. will James and Carlos complete their family. jarlos/kogan
1. Chapter 1

this is my second story. James and Carlos are fathers? i will alternate weeks on updating because i do have a second story that is being written. i may update on Friday night's. my other story is Good touch Bad Touch. i havent seen any like this and i really wanted to write one.

**warnings: none, unless you dont like to men being fathers.**

* * *

1 1/2 years ago

Big Time Rush was closing out their band with their last concert, were it all began. they were singing "worldwide"

"know matter where we go, we will always think about our fans, and this is why we are closing with worldwide," Kendall said into the microphone.

the music started o play and the boys took their positions, for that song, for the last time. as the song played, pictures of the boys, from the start of Big Time Rush, began playing on the screen. halfway through the song all boys were in tears, because it finally hit them. that is the last time we will be playing on this stage together as a band. before Carlos could get to his last verse, Wherever the wind blows me, the music shut off, and all the boys appeared on the screen one by one.

Kendall

"i will miss being apart of Big time Rush, we all have really grown up together. James and I are 24, and we started at 18. Logan and Carlos are 25 and started at 19. we went through everything together, and it will be different, but we all knew it would end someday. Logan was my bus buddy and he kept it clean; i will miss his jokes and the abuse i receive from all of them. im the youngest so they beat me up, as you saw. im gonna miss James's impersonations, and his ability to make anyone laugh. Carlos, there is so much to say about him. he was so lovable small, and he was always there if you needed someone to hug or tell everything to. im gonna miss this, but we will be back together one day." Kendall said. as the camera went out loud sobs were heard in the audio.

Logan

"Carlos, was my best friend, he was so small and easily to mess with, and he was always such a good listener. the best thing was, we are the same age so we are always in charge. James he was a great friend and has an amazing body. he was good to go to for advice and if you needed help with anything Kendall, he was my bus buddy ad the best to pick on because he is the youngest. he was messy but it got clean, and i really am going to miss waking up with him, and his laughing. he made a room laugh or gag, with his farts. Big time Rush was amazing and i will never forget it, we will always have that bond tha no one can break.

Carlos

"i really loved being apart of Big Time Rush, and i will never forget these guys they were like a second set of brothers. we all cared for each other and made each others day better. i was the oldest so i didn't get picked on a lot, but i was the shortest so i guess i did. Kendall was the youngest and he can fill a room with laughter and fun, with anything he does. Logan we were the same age, so we wee left in charge of the younger ones a lot, it was amazing. he always made the day better," Carlos said crying," he was amazing at giving advice and making you laugh. James .. aah James, he was an amazing band mate and boyfriend, he always kept you grounded and was great to talk to during difficult times. i will miss these guys so much but i have a feeling this isn't the last time we will be together.," Carlos said crying with his head in his hands.

on stage no one noticed James left.

James

"Big Time Rush was so much fun and i got to do it with three other amazing guys. we all grew up into adults together and went through so much. Kendall he was the youngest and we were the same age, so when Carlos and Logan were in charge we would make their lives horrible. he always made the day happy and full of laughter. his laugh is so contagious. Logan he had great hair and is the best at listening and gong to for advice. and Carlos is my boyfriend and he was always there through everything i can always count on him. but there is something i want to ask him (static)," James said.

the video on James went dead and Carlos was left staring at the screen. not one soul in the room had a dry eye as they witnessed these boys pore their heart out into these videos. the screen shut off and everyone was left wondering what was going on.

"where is James," Carlos asked into the microphone.

"Carlos we need you to put on this blind fold and no peeking," Logan said with a big smile on his face.

the music to worldwide started playing and out came James with a little black swayed box in his right hand.

Carlos part came up and he started singing

_ohhhh, wherever the wind blows me _

_you're__ still the one and only girl on my mind_

then James too off Carlos' blindfold and sang to him

_baby no there aint no one better_

_(worldwide)_

_so always remember_

_(worldwide)_

_always remember _

_Marry me, __Carlos (James sung as he got down on one knee)_

Carlos didn't know wha to do, so he just stood there crying, and shaking his head yes. james placed the big ring on his fiances finger and hugged him. the crowd started chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss". the couple kissed and went back to singing.

_paris__, london , tokyo,_

_there's just one thing that i gotta do_

_Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone_

_Hello, tuck in every night on the phone_

_and i can hardly take another goodbye baby wont be long_

_you're__ the one that im waitin on _

_hello tuck you in every night on the phone, yeah_

_girl ill be thinking about you worldwide worldwide worldwide_

_girl ill be thinking about you world wide worldwide worldwide_

_girl ill be thinking about you worldwide... _

_(all the boys picked up their mics and sung) yes, i may meet a million pretty girls that know my name but dont you worry cause you have my heart_

"we love you guys and we loved being Big Time Rush, who knows maybe we will be back here in a couple of years," Kendall spoke

all the boys said their "i love yous" to the crowd and did their final bow. as they looked out into the crowd for the last time, they noticed there was not one single dry face in the audience, including their's.

"we love you," all boys said into the microphone

they stood on the lift and exited the stage for the last time as big time rush.

* * *

6 months ago

James and Carlos were married and living in los Angelas. they stayed in a mansion, that was less than 30 minutes from the ocean. James is a model/actor, and Carlos finally got to live his dream of producing. he is the director and producer of a major hit crime show on ABC. Kendall and Logan finally confessed their love for each other and are living in a mansion 1 block from James and Carlos. they are both actors on Carlos' show.

"James i think we are missing something around the house," Carlos said as he sat on his husbands lap.

"what do you mean baby," James said as he wrapped his arms around Carlos waist and pulled him to his chest.

"i think its time we add a new addition to the family," Carlos said

"like what," James said confused.

" a baby James," Carlos said as he looked his husband in the eye.

"i have to, but are we ready," James asked.

"yes, i am about to start working from home, and i only go in to produce the show and direct, which doesn't take long," Carlos explained.

"an i dont work everyday, mostly twice a week until the show starts," James said as he rubbed Carlos back.

" what do you say," Carlos asked

" i say yes," he sad as he tackled Carlos with hugs and kisses.

* * *

present

James sat in the lobby of the labor and delivery room of the hospital. they were patiently waiting the arrival of Noah, the baby boy they plan to adopt. Carlos was walking back and forth in the waiting area, surely running a mark in the floor. maria, the teenage mother, was not fit enough to care for her baby and always loved same sex couples. she picked Carlos and James because she loved their band Big Time Rush and the people they were. she knew they would protect, and always care for Noah know matter what happened. Rebecca got pregnant by her boyfriend, tom, which died by the hands of a drunk driver.

"babe, sit down," James said as he patted the chair next to him.

"im just so nervous, what if she decides to keep him, Carlos asked.

"she wont, James said as he kissed his husbands forehead.

7:45 p.m.

Noah Diamond Parks is born

7 lbs 7 ounces

15 inches tall

brown hair

brown eyes

Hispanic/ Caucasian

maria reached out to hold her little boy.

"you look just like daddy," she said crying "can James and Carlos come in,?"

James and Carlos walked in followed by the nurse. maria handed Noah to them.

"you guys will be great parents, make sure he doesn't forget about us," she said in tears

"we wont, i promise," James said with tear stained cheeks

James and Carlos took Noah to their room in the hospital and laid him in the bassinet. after Noah fell asleep, James held Carlos n his arms

"we did it, babe, we are finally daddies," James said as he cried.

3 days later

Maria stopped by the room just as James and Carlos were packing to take Noah home.

"knock knock," maria said

"hey, how you doing," James said as he helped the girl to a chair

"a little sore, but good," she said.

" would like to hold Noah," Carlos said

"no, i cant do it," she said " i dont want to get to attached".

" are you gonna come visit, for his one month," James said

"yes, dont let him out your sight he is a wiggler," she laughed.

"we wont," Carlos said as he packed

"you guys will make great fathers, you can care for him and give him a great home," she said

"thank you for giving us this opportunity, we really appreciate it," she said.

" i love you guys, and i knew from the start that you would be great candidates and would always keep him protected," she siad

" thank you," Carlos and James said as they hugged her

" you're welcome, take care of hi," she said as she got up

" we will," they said in unison.

"you ready to go maria," maria's mom asked.

maria and her mother left the hospital to go home. James and Carlos soon checked out and went to the house. it would no longer be the same, since they have a baby around. Carlos sat in the back while James drove. Carlos admired the baby boy and cried a little.

"you okay carlitos," he asked.

"yes, im just so happy," he said.

James and Carlos arrive home, and James grabbed Noah carrier and took him in the house while Carlos grabbed the diaper bag. they took Noah upstairs and changed him into something more comfortable to sleep in and laid him in his shiny brown crib. Carlos went down stairs to start on dinner and James cut on the baby monitor. they brought Noah down for dinner and fed him a bottle. after dinner, James cleaned up while Carlos took charge of bath time. Carlos put him in the little baby tub and poured some tear free soap onto a soft fluffy wash cloth. he wiped the little baby down gently careful not to get any in his eyes.

"you smell clean," Carlos said as he lifted Noah out the tub. he dressed him in a power rangers onsie and carried him down stairs.

"one clean little baby at your service," Carlos said as he carried the little bundle into the room.

the family of three sat on the couch and watched TV. Noah fell asleep in Carlos arms, while Carlos fell asleep in James' arms. James looked down, noticing the weight on him got a little heavier. he awed at the picture in front of him and carefully moved so Carlos lay on the couch. he carefully took the baby from Carlos arms and carried him to his crib. he cut on the monitor and turned on the little thing that moves on the crib. James returned downstairs and picked up Carlos bridal style, and carried him to their room.

**i hope you like it, like i said i will try to update this story on Friday and the other on Saturday please review and tell me what you think. i hope you enjoyed. see you later.**


	2. Guncles

**i want to say thank you to those that special person that reviewed my story the same night i wrote it, thank you. also thank you for the favorites and follows. the guncles are coming for a visit. for those of you that dont know, guncle means gay + uncles = guncles.**

**WARNING: male on male action (sexual intercourse)**

**enjoy**

the boys had no idea that Noah would cry all night long and sleep would be impossible. they took turns on getting the newborn back to sleep. at 4 o'clock Carlos got up with Noah, figuring he wouldn't get any sleep anytime soon.

"hey buddy, dont cry, daddy is here shh," Carlos cooed to the baby as he walked in the room. he took Noah and went downstairs to feed him a bottle.

"aww, you were just hungry weren't you," Carlos said as he wrote the feeding down on the chart for Noah.

around 9 a.m.

Carlos awoke to little whimpers coming from his arms. the little baby was squirming in his arms trying to awake his father. "good morning baby boy," Carlos said with a little tiredness to his voice. "ohh, you stink," Carlos said as he wrinkled his nose. Carlos carried Noah upstairs, changed his diaper, and put him into something more comfortable for the day, a black onsie with his name on it. "shh, daddy is sleeping," Carlos said as he put his finger to his lips. he placed Noah on the bed and put the pillow on the edge so the baby wouldn't roll off. Carlos tiptoed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, while watching Noah to make sure he didn't wake James. after brushing his teeth, Carlos went into he closet and put on a a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. he quietly slipped out the room with Noah in tow and headed downstairs to make breakfast.

"mmmmmhm," James moaned as he stretched to reach his phone, that was buzzing on the nightstand. he grabbed it just as it stopped buzzing. he picked it up and looked at his wallpaper, which was he and Carlos kissing with fireworks in the background. he hit the call button and looked around the room waiting on an answer. _where_ is _Carlos. _

"hello," answered a sweet manly voice.

"hey Kendall, you called," James said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"yah, good morning James," Kendall answered " we were wondering when we could see the baby," he said.

"oh ya, um why dont you come by today, im sure Carlos would love to see you guys, he in full out mommy mode," James said smiling.

"logie we gt to see the baby today,' Kendall yelled to his boyfriend.

"ok guys, just come by around 12," James said.

"bye James," Logan yelled from the other side of the room

"bye guys," James said as he hung up the phone.

James slowly crawled out of bed and stretched his long stretch. he went in the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his light brown hair down. "now to go find Carlos," James said as he threw on a pair of khaki shorts and a white shirt with red letters. James tiptoed down the stairs and a smell of cinnamon engulfed his nostrils. James turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Noah in his high chair and Carlos standing at the sink washing the dishes. he snuck up behind Carlos and wrapped his arms around his husbands waist. he placed light sweet kisses on Carlos's neck and forehead. "hey baby," James said sweetly. Carlos turned around and kissed James's lips softly. "good morning," he said. " your food is in the microwave." "thank you baby," James said as he delivered a soft smack to Carlos's behind. they sat at the table and enjoyed their waffles and eggs. " Kendall and Logan are coming over today," James said.

"what time," Carlos asked

"about 12," he said

"ok," Carlos said as he got up to feed Noah his bottle.

James finished the dishes after they finished eating and returned to the couch, with Carlos.

"you wanna got outside and play on the playground, since we have some time to kill," Carlos said.

"yes," James said as he picked up his two boys and carried them outside.

Noah was set on James lap as they went down the slide. Carlos took a picture of his two boys going down the big yellow slide. after many trips down the slide, the small family sat in the clubhouse type part of the big playground. James sat with his back against the wall as Carlos sat on his lap, with Noah in Carlos arms.

11

"James Noah is getting a little tired," Carlos told his husband.

"let me have him and i will put him to bed," James said.

"ok," Carlos said as he kissed James full of passion

"keep that up and yo are in for it, when we get inside," James said trying to hide his manhood.

James took Noah upstairs and put him in his crib, cutting the monitor on. Carlos locked the back door and set the alarm, having full intents on finishing what he started with James. he snuck upstairs, while James was putting Noah down in his room, and crawled in the bed only with the big shirt James let him have. James walked in their master bedroom to find carlos's pants on the floor and a little body laying in the bed giggling. he walked and dropped his pants were he stood and pulled the covers back revealing the tiny man with the large shirt on. James crawled on the bed grabbing the smaller boy and dragging him under his large frame. "i told you i would get you when we got inside," James said. Carlos pulled James down into a steamy passionate kiss wrapping his arms around the taller neck. James pulled the over sized over Carlos's head and pushed him back down on the bed. James prepared Carlos for the intrusion to follow and lubed him up good. James positioned himself and gently pushed into Carlos' tight entrance. he waited to move until Carlos told him to. they went at it until James released his seed in Carlos they got up and took a shower lathering each other up and making out.

11:45

Carlos goes downstairs and lays on the couch. only resting his eyes, while James gets Noah up from his nap.

"how long have you been awake baby boy," James says as he coddles the baby in his arms. he changes Noah and carries him downstairs to find Carlos fats asleep on the couch. "daddy sleeping, he been up since this morning," James said.

the doorbell rings and James answers it to find Logan and Kendall standing there with big smiles plastered over their faces. a chorus of "awws" erupt from the two boys as they see Noah in James arms. "where is Carlos," Logan asks. "he is sleeping, he's been up with Noah since four; and i know how to make him a little tired," James explained. Kendall held Noah as they walked in the big house and sat on the couch in the living room. Carlos was sleeping in a little ball in the corner of the couch. "would you like something to drink, " James asked the two that were admiring his little boy. "no," we are good," Kendall said.

"so does this make us guncles," Kendall asked.

"Kendall!" Logan said with shock

"what we are gay and his uncles, so were guncles," he said.

"yes," James said laughing. he took a seat next to Carlos and covered him with a blanket.

_"i am so sorry Mr. Garcia, but the mother of David would like to keep him. they send their deepest apologies to you two," their adoption agent said. _

_James and Carlos sat with their heads in their hands and cried. James wrapped his arms around Carlos and rested his head on the smaller ones neck. _

_" dont worry, we will get a baby one day," he said a little unsure._

Carlos woke up a little startled and sniffled wiping the tear from his eye. when James was all over him " are you ok," he asked. "yah, just a bad dream," he said.

"hey guys," Carlos said when he looked and saw Kendall and Logan holding Noah.

the group talked and reminisced on the past. " i cant believe it has almost been 2 years since we stopped big time rush," Kendall said a little sad.

"i know, but we did get some good things out of it, since we did stop," James said

"that's true, you and me got together and James and Carlos started a family," Logan said.

"i still remember the last night, like t was yesterday," Carlos said a little sad.

"_ we will always love you and remember you guys as the rushers," the group said._

_when all was packed and on the bus the group stayed together on the jarlos bus._

_"i dont want it to be over," Logan and Carlos cried_

_"guys its alright we will always be together and this isn't the last time we will be together. we will always be big time rush n spirit and memories," Kendall said_

_"we are all going to great places and going to do great things," James said while holding Carlos. _

_the boys slept close that night, all on the giant bed in the back of the bus. that next morning, James, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall said their good byes to one another. they hugged and said their final goodbyes as James and Carlos got into their black escalade, and Kendall into his white escalade, and Logan his blue bug. (1) _

the boys came out of their memories of that night and morning, all faces with some kind of emotion of sadness or tear stricken cheeks.

"at least we kept our promise to come back together, Carlos said smiling.

"we will always be together, we still are kinda big time rush, right" Kendall said

after they finished talking, they all realized it was midnight. "midnight already," Logan said looking at the clock.

"you guys can stay in our extra room if you want to," James offered.

"ok," Kendall said as he looked to Logan

"sleepover, like old times," Carlos said happily

"yah, except minus the pillow fights and truth or dare," James said.

they all went along when Carlos went to put Noah down for bed. "you guys truly have been blessed," Kendall said. "thanks, it took a lot to get here," James said as he watched his little boys sleep. they walked out the room after setting the monitor. James set the alarms and checked the doors before going to bed with Carlos. Kendall and Logan borrowed pajamas from James and Carlos, before they headed to their room for the night.

Kendall and Logan

they layed in bed, Logan in Kendall's arms and talking.

"it would be nice to have a little baby around the nice," Logan said

"it really would," Kendall said into logans hair as he kissed his head.

they fell asleep in each others arms and dreaming of having a little family.

James and Carlos

Carlos layed in James arms as they listened to their baby sleep peacefully.

" i am the luckiest man in the world," James said

"why," Carlos asked

"i have everything i wanted, a beautiful home, baby, and a lovely husband, he said as he kissed Carlos lips.

"aww Jamie," Carlos said as he wiped a stray tear from his eye.

they fell asleep snoring softly, finally getting a good night sleep.

**Did you like it? tell me about it, leave a review, please. i really dont know how many more chapters there will be, but there will be more because of course something has to happen. i will see you next time. bye people. **


	3. NO!

Carlos woke up early around 5, surprised he hasn't heard Noah cry. he walked down the hall and into the newborn's room. he reached down and picked Noah up realizing he was unusually cold. Carlos set Noah back in the crib,and turned on the light. when carlos went to pick noah up, he backed away slowly. a loud scream was heard throughout the house, coming from Noah's room.

James shot out of bed and ran to Noah's room. hearing the scream and loud footsteps running down the hall, Kendall and Logan raced down the hall. "babe, what's wrong," james asked his husband. Carlos was sitting in the middle of the room crying and holding his knees to his chest, mumbling prayers in Spanish. "what happened," Kendall asked seeing carlos crying in james chest. carlos pointed toward the crib, as he felt james let go of him. james walked slowly to the crib and saw what any parent feared. Noah was freezing, blue, and pale. "no, no, not my baby," james said as he returned to Carlos, crying in the small Latinos chest. Kendall and Logan walked to the crib and saw the lifeless baby boy. the duo turned to their friends and wrapped them in an embrace. Kendall called the ambulance and returned to the huddle of men on the floor.

10 minutes later

the ambulance arrived and declared Noah has been dead since 11:50 p.m. the previous night. "how is that even possible, i put him to bed last night," carlos said.

"well, you probably didnt notice because his body was still warm and appeared to be sleeping. SIDS is unpredictable," Mr Garcia

"thank you," james said as the paramedic took the body back to ambulance, to go to the morgue. james closed the door and slid down holding his head in his hands. "carlos," he said to himself as he raced up the stairs. he walked past the nursery, surprised to see carlos standing over the crib. "babe," james said in a low voice. carlos looked back to find james's eyes puffy and red. "come here," carlos said as he held out his arms. james melted into Carlos touch and broke down. james looked up," we better call maria and tell her the news," james said as wiped the remaining tears from his eyes.

james picked up his phone and stared at the screen, finally deciding to hit the call button.

"hello," maria's happy voice rang through the phone

"hey maria, its james," he said

"hey james, whats up," she said a little worried

"well, um... Noah died," james said as fresh tears fell from his eyes.

"no, he cant.. how... how did this happen," she asked through tears

"SIDS," james said.

"ok, um.. is there anything i need to do," she cried

"i dont know yet, ill call you and let you know," he said.

as maria hung up the phone heart breaking sobs were heard coming from her. Carlos came in and sat on james lap, rubbing the boys back. "are you ok, carlos," james asked. "you haven't said anything since this morning,"

before carlos could get any words out he broke down in a fit of loud sobs. james pulled him to his chest and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "dont worry, we wil get through this," james told carlos.

"how you guys holdng up,"kendall asked as he walked on the heartbreaking moment.

"well be ok," carlos said through hiccups.

later that night

kendall and logan stayed for the night, after getting some clothes from their home to stay a little while longer. james and carlos laid in bed holding each other and crying. they received a call earlier in the afternoon confirming SIDS as the cause for little Noah's death. "i really loved being a father," james said as he wiped carlos eyes clean. "i did too, i wish we could have a little one running around again," Carlos cried. "dont worry baby, we will get to be parents again, i can feel it.

**how do you feel about this. sorry it is so short. just wait till next chapter to see the next exciting twist. bye until next time. **


	4. help

Many haven't seen but they are trying to take off/stop MA rated fanfiction. Please sign petition to petitions/stop-censorship-of-fanfiction-net-author s


End file.
